The present invention relates to vehicle electrical systems, and, more particularly, to the provision of a remote battery connector that facilitates jump starting.
An electric storage battery is commonly located at the front of a vehicle in the engine compartment. When it is desired to jump start the engine, it is usually necessary to position a second vehicle front end to front end with the first so that jumper cables can reach from one battery to the other. In some situations, jumper cables can connect two vehicles parked side by side, but either arrangement is apt to be dangerous, especially where the disabled vehicle is parked alongside a busy roadway. Moreover, a disabled vehicle is often located in a garage or against a wall where it is not possible to position the second vehicle as desired. The difficulties presented by the conventional battery-in-engine-compartment design are greatly magnified in the case of automobiles, particularly sports cars and other small automobiles that have the battery located inside the passenger compartment, usually under the rear seat.
The automobile's electrical system can be damaged and a fire or explosion may be caused if the terminals are inadvertently cross-connected. During an attempt to connect jumper cables hurriedly, a cross-connection may result from a failure to correctly identify the positive and negative terminals.
A highly successful solution to the problem presented by the inaccessibility of battery terminals is explained in this inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,027. A metal terminal box mounted in the trunk of a vehicle presents two battery terminals, one formed by a portion of the box itself and the other formed by a post mounted on the box and insulated therefrom. The post is connected by a cable to a battery terminal while the other terminal is grounded by four mounting screws securing the box to a body panel such as the floor of the trunk.
An objective of the present invention is to increase the ease of installation of remote battery connectors and to reduce the cost of manufacturing while at the same time maintaining or improving their reliability and durability. A further objective is to reduce the size and weight of the remote connector in view of the demand for smaller, lighter cars. A still further objective is to reduce the likelihood of damage to the vehicle's electrical system due to human error during a jump start.